


All I Want is to Fly With You

by KanraKixystix



Series: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clonecest, Cody would be a literal mess if Rex died, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Self-Reflection, five sentence fic, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: A collection of Cody/Rex drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> The summary explains it all. 
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

There are nights that Rex misses Cody more than others. It’s usually nights when he knows that he and the 212th are on a mission that could change the tide of the war, which really, that’s any battle anymore. 

He lies in bed, nestles his face into the scratchy fabric of his pillow, and thinks of the last time Cody held him, the last time they were pressed together, breaths mingled and limbs tangled. He thinks of the safety he feels in Cody’s arms, the way the war seems too far away when they’re lost in the stars and each other, and his only hope is that it isn’t the last time. 

All he can do is wait and hope. 


	2. Nauseas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Cody/Rex drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Rex almost whispers as he stares at the carnage of the crashed evac ship. Smoke, blood, and brothers are everywhere, and even the vents built into his bucket can’t block out the stench of death completely. He tears it off and the scent is more than nauseating as he heaves at the loss of so many innocent men. 

A hand on his back - Cody’s, he notes - tries to comfort him, but they both know that there’s nothing left to do or say but run the damage reports and tally the bodies. 

“Sometimes it’s hard being the one that survives,” Cody whispers back, his tone uneven as he bites back his emotions, and Rex couldn’t agree more.


	3. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Cody/Rex drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

Everything had happened so fast that Cody was still reeling from the explosion, still had ringing in his ears, still felt the nausea and numbness from the aftershocks as his feet pounded down the steel floors of the Resolute II. There was only one thing on his mind as he shoved shinys and ARC Troopers alike out of his way as he sped through the medical bay doors: Rex.

“Where is he?!” He nearly choked on himself when he saw the mangled mess of armor piled on the floor beside a bed in the back and several medics and droids tending to an injured man whose vitals kept dropping, if the beeping from the machines and the chatter were any indication. 

He sank to his knees, unable to keep bringing himself forward, and cradled his head as he wept. 


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Cody/Rex drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

There are nights when sleep isn’t an option. It’s not without a lack of trying, of course, but some nights, Cody decides are better spent keeping the ones he loves as close as he can. 

So he sits up on the observation deck where no one will see or bother them as he pulls Rex against his chest and wraps his arms around him tightly. 

The stars go by, non-judging and unafraid, and Cody wishes upon them that maybe one day he can stop being afraid, too. Spending another night without Rex with him, knowing that it might be the last time he’ll get to hold him, to kiss him, well, Cody thinks that’s worth being afraid of. 


	5. Sparring and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Cody/Rex drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

Rex sneakily kisses Cody as he walks into the locker room from the training center, smirking when Cody can’t help the smile that tugs on the corners of his lips. 

“What was that for?”

Rex replies over his shoulder cheekily, “It’s cute that you think you need to throw a match for me, but I’m more than capable of handling myself, you know.”

Cody quirks a brow and folds his arms over his chest. “Oh, I know, but what I don’t understand is why you think I threw the sparring match in the first place.”

“Because you want to bottom tonight,” Rex says as he turns over his shoulder and flicks a credit in Wolffe’s direction with a smirk. 


End file.
